


Hey Doctor

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [85]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dentist Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would really love bottom!jared and dental surgeon!jensen to be in a established relationship and rest is your wish.. seeing that you are seriously great at writing hot Hot HOT stuff (wink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Doctor

**Prompt** : I would really love bottom!jared and dental surgeon!jensen to be in a established relationship and rest is your wish.. seeing that you are seriously great at writing hot Hot HOT stuff (wink)

 

Jensen rubbed his temples. He’d been sitting at his desk all day, filling out paperwork. His one appointment was with a cranky businessman obviously in a hurry, and he bit Jensen’s finger more than once. They were all “accidents” of course, but Jensen still wanted to jab his tools into his mouth so hard it bled. He was a professional, so obviously he didn’t do that, but he fantasized about causing the man pain.

The day hadn’t really gotten any better, because one dumb intern had accidentally deleted half the files Jensen needed and spilled coffee on his files. Jensen had to fire her and endured her tears and angry insults. By the end he wanted to punch a hole in the wall and then go home and let Jared ease away all the pain. He really wanted some coffee or a cupcake or some of Jared’s homemade lasagna. Unfortunately he had to stay late to fix all the work the intern had screwed up.

He heard a knock at the door. “I’m busy, right now, I’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Too busy even for me?”

Jensen’s head shot up at the familiar voice. “Jay?”

“Hi, honey.” Jared held up a paper bag. “There’s a bacon cheeseburger with your name on it, Jen.”

Jensen sighed happily and made grabby hands. “How could I live without you?”  
“It would be a life of late nights and headaches,” Jared replied. “Eat. You look stressed.”

“It’s been a shitty day,” Jensen replied honestly. He took a bite of his burger and moaned. “You are my favorite person on this planet.”

Jared guided Jensen out from behind the desk. He stared mournfully at his burger but Jared chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. “Just relax, baby. You’ve had a long day and you need a hug.”

“Hugging is your cure, not mine,” Jensen protested. He knew he was lying; he was currently sinking into Jared’s warm embrace, feeling infinitely better from the burger and his boyfriend. “Thanks, Jay.”

“I have to take care of you, Jen. Otherwise you’d work yourself to death.” Jared set Jensen down in his chair and stacked the papers neatly before tucking them away. Jensen opened his mouth to protest but Jared shushed him. “They’ll be here tomorrow. Now it’s time for you to get something you actually want.”

Jensen wiggled his eyebrows. “You have something in mind?”

“Yes, dumbass, your _burger_.”

“I think I’m hungry for something a little more satisfying…” Jensen slipped a hand into Jared’s silky hair. “I’d like to make some good memories here so the next time I sit at this desk I can think about pounding in your tight hole instead of other people’s teeth.”

“Your burger will get cold,” Jared protested weakly. His body was already leaning into Jensen’s.

“Hm, there’s something else I’d rather eat,” Jensen purred.

“I guess I could help you out,” Jared gasped. “With the memories.”  
“Good.” Jensen started to peel pieces of his boyfriend’s clothes off and kicking them to the corner of his office. He feasted on Jared’s collarbone, marking him up until he would bruise for days.

“Oops, I don’t have any lube,” Jensen pondered. “Guess I’ll have to open you up a different way.”

“I might have some in the ca—oh, _fuck_ ,” Jared groaned. “Jensen!”

“I’m not wasting time letting you go to the car,” Jensen muttered. “Unless you want to?”

“Oh god no!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen stuck his tongue back in Jared’s ass, licking and slurping at the pink hole. He got it nice and wet, adding a finger or two to open Jared up as much as possible.

“I’m ready,” Jared panted. “C’mon, you’ve opened me up enough.”

“I’m gonna take you hard and rough, just like you want,” Jensen promised. He shoved his cock in Jared and relished the scream Jared let out.

“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Jared howled.

“I love how noisy you are,” Jensen said. “I love hearing you fall apart under my cock. I want to make you scream until you’re hoarse.”

Jared squeaked when Jensen said that and he grinned. “You like that, do you? Like the idea that someone might hear you?” He found Jared’s prostate and rammed into it. The desk rocked back and forth, paperwork be dammned.

“Jensen-,”  
“Yeah, baby, come,” Jensen demanded. “Come over my desk so I can remember this moment!”

Jared cried out and then white globs of come stained his desk. Jensen gasped and bit Jared’s neck as he came in his ass.

“So,” Jared started.

Jensen licked across the bruise forming on Jared’s neck. “Guess the office will be talking about your pretty marks tomorrow.”  
Jared groaned. “Why are you so obsessed with giving me hickies?”  
Jensen grinned. “’Cuz I love you.” He kissed Jared’s nose and looked at his desk. There was come on his desk and a little on his burger. Jensen had nothing against Jared’s come, he’d swallowed more that what was on his burger, but the flavor combination was not a particularly enticing one. He tossed it in the trash and threw Jared’s pants at him. “Time to go home.”

(ATTENTION: from now on, i'll accept prompts here or at my [tumblr](irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com).) 

 


End file.
